


Excruciatingly Sweet

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Benedict teases your relationship with Tom.





	Excruciatingly Sweet

Tom and you were on the early stages of your relationship, which meant that, if you got a negligible amount of time, you’d take it… and you’d fuck: anytime, anywhere. You spent so much time listening to each other moan it was ridiculous, but there was nothing that brought Tom closer to the edge more than hearing you whisper his name when he was inside you.

And right now, it was the case. In the bathroom of the dressing room you two were sharing, he was kissing every spot of your skin he could find except for your lips, since you two were about to go live on The Graham Norton Show and he didn’t want to ruin your makeup.

You didn’t hear the knock on the dressing room, but you heard Benedict’s voice. “Hello? Is someone here?”

“I’m in the bathroom!” You exclaimed, covering Tom’s mouth, who kept thrusting into you. You tried to disguise the panting by biting your inner lip.

“We’re out in five!”

“We’ll be out in three!”

Benedict laughed. “We, huh?”

Tom muffled a laugh. “Go away!” You demanded, repressing a moan threatening to escape your lips.

When you heard the door close, you uncovered Tom’s mouth, giving you a mischievous smile. “Three minutes?”

“You better hurry.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He went faster, making you hold onto the ceramic of the sink, a wide smile of pleasure spreading across your face.

* * *

You sat between Benedict and Tom in an orange couch. You’d been talking about how Tom was getting his own show for Disney’s new streaming service and discussing the rumours of Elizabeth’s and Anthony’s with Sebastian.

“He went back to Twitter just to say that and his name was trending an hour later,” you said. “People were crying, for God’s sakes!”

“But… But didn’t you die?” Graham asked him. “Thanos choked you. Blood was coming out of your eyes and your nose!”

Tom shrugged. “Truth be told, I don’t know what the writers have in store for Loki’s character, but I’m eager to dive back into this world and, and, you know, get to know more about Loki.”

And as the audience applauded Tom’s words, you couldn’t help but stare. His sharp jaw and the wrinkles on his eyes when he laughed made you swoon.

Graham caught you.

“(Y/N), what are you looking at there?” Your eyes widened as Tom’s eyes encountered yours, him pursing his lips.

You looked at Graham and shook his head, awkward. “Hm… Nothing in particular.”

“Right!” Benedict exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

Your jaw dropped and you frowned at Benedict. “What team are you on?!”

“Someone update me, please,” Graham requested.

“Since these two got together, it’s excruciatingly sweet to be around them. If you pay enough attention, you can see them making eyes at each other when they’re talking, which is exactly what (Y/N) did right now,” Benedict explained.

“Is that so?!” Graham answered. You pursed your lips with care so your lipstick wouldn’t get smudged, your arm on top of Tom’s shoulder. You covered your mouth with your hand.

Tom was laughing. “And don’t even get me started. During the Infinity War press tour, if you stayed silent for one second, you could hear them.”

As the crowd went wild because of  Benedict’s statement, you turned to him and said, with an embarrassing smile, “Stop it!”

“Tom, can you confirm that?” He asked.

“I… take responsibility for my actions.”

You threw your hands up in the air, giving up. Tom noticed your sigh, and with a smile, kissed you on the cheek, making you roll your eyes but a grin remaining on your face.

“(Y/N), what do you have to say about that?”

“I will say… that… I’m grateful Tom asked me out, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Your hand caressed the back of his neck. “Well done, love.”

“When a good decision calls, I answer.”

Benedict’s gag drowned the reaction of the audience. “See what I’m talking about?!”

You laughed, and this time, you were the one who kissed Tom’s cheek.


End file.
